Many electronic devices include RAM modules. Exemplary devices that include RAM modules include mobile telephones (including smart phones), tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, and so on. Various RAM form factors have been used, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). A DIMM form factor includes a printed circuit board (PCB, also referred to as printed wire board or PWB) with integrated circuit packages housing the memory mounted to the PCB. Rows of electrical connectors are located on the major surfaces of the PCB and along an edge of the PCB. The edge of the PCB is inserted into a compatible socket to make electrical connection between the DIMM and other electronics, such as a processor.
Due to their size, DIMMs are not very convenient for very small devices such as smart phones and tablet computers. For these devices, there is a preference to use a low power double data rate (LPDDR) form factor. Commonly used is the LPDDR2 form factor in which about 100 pins are needed for one channel operation and about 200 hundred pins are needed for two channel operation. In their present form factor, LPDDR packages have pads on a bottom surface of the package that are soldered to cooperating pads on a PCB or on a processor chip. As a result, memory in devices using LPDDR is not readily replaceable or expandable.